


Fall Into Me

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Break Up, Community: spn_meanttobe, Explicit Sex, Fluff and Smut, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sex on a Car, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Four months after Benny leaves, Sam can no longer stand the sight of Dean's pain and offers to help him get over the vampire. If only he would say yes.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: SPN Meant to Be Master Collection





	Fall Into Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Fall Into Me  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, (past Dean Winchester/Benny Lafitte)  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 4,498  
>  **Summary:** Four months after Benny leaves, Sam can no longer stand the sight of Dean's pain and offers to help him get over the vampire. If only he would say yes.  
>  **A/N:** written for [The Spring 2020 Round of Meant To Be](https://spn-meanttobe.livejournal.com/)

“Dean!” Benny yelled in horror as the hunter barely managed to decapitate the vampire before it bit him. If his heart had still been beating it would have stopped. It wasn’t the first time Dean had jumped in front of him to save him from harm but it was damn sure going to be the last. 

Almost like men possessed Dean and Benny stood back to back and swung their machetes, slicing and dicing through the den of vampires that had dared to attack until nothing but blood and broken bodies surrounded them.

As the last vampire fell dead at Dean’s feet Benny began to speak. “I’m no good for you, cher.” He would give anything, do anything if only those words weren’t true. He had known the truth for a long time and it was way past time for him to face it.

“What?” Dean wiped the blood from his machete on his sleeve before he turned to stare at Benny. “What’s this about?”

He glanced at the dead vampires surrounding Dean. “Isn’t it obvious? You risk your life to save mine. And...” His voice trailed off as the fresh blood oozing from a wound on Dean’s neck caught his eye. Although it was wrong he couldn’t keep the look of hunger from spreading across his face. He swallowed hard as he fought to get his desire for the hunter’s blood under control. “You deserve so much better than me.”

The look on the vampire’s face told Dean his mind was made up and there was no changing it but he had to try. _He didn’t want to be alone._ “I only want you.”

_Want not love_ Dean didn’t love him. He couldn’t. They both knew his heart belonged to someone else. It had for a very long time. Not by word or deed would he allow the hunter to see the hurt that thought had caused him. Benny caressed Dean’s jaw with the back of his hand before he quickly stepped away. “I know and I want you too but it’s no good.” Although, they were so damn good together he was a vampire and his hunter deserved better. Dean deserved to be with the one he loved. As much as he wished otherwise he wasn’t the one, he never would be. He had to do the right thing and let him go. “I’m a vampire, Dean.” Sadness colored his voice as he continued to speak, “The world doesn’t need my kind. I don’t fit here.”

Dean’s heart beat rapidly in his chest. “What does that mean?”

They both knew Dean understood exactly what he was saying but Benny began to explain anyway, “As long as we’re together you’re not going to have any peace, any happiness.” And that was the one thing he wanted for Dean. Benny would do anything to be the one who could give Dean all of those things but he knew it would never be him. “No matter where we go your life is always going to be in danger because of me.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation it was all Dean could do not to roll his eyes. _He was a Winchester. Danger pretty much came with the name._ “I got a news flash for you, Benny. From the moment that demon marked my family and dad put Sammy in my arms when he was a baby my life has been full of danger. So given that it's not going to change anytime soon, if ever shouldn't I get to say who stays or who goes?”

Sadly, Benny shook his head. In time he was sure the hunter would come to realize that he was doing what was for the best at least as far as Dean was concerned. “Not this time, cher.”

“Benny, I...” Dean took a step closer.

But Benny knew if he was going to go he had to do it right that moment. Leaving was hard enough but if Dean touched him all of his good intentions would be for nothing. He took a hasty step backwards. There were things he wanted to say but the words weren’t something Dean needed to hear and would only confuse the situation. With his hands curled into fists at his sides the vampire stared at the love of his life, drinking in the sight of him before he finally whispered, “Goodbye, Dean.” And with one last look he turned and walked away.

_What the hell had just happened? He'd thought they were good._ With a look of pain and confusion etched on his face Dean watched silently as Benny walked out of his life for the last time. _What was he supposed to do now?_

“Four months, six days, twenty-three hours and fifty...” Sam glanced at his watched as he sat down at the table beside Dean. “And fifty-three minutes.”

Dean glanced at Sam with a confused look on his face. “What are you talking about?”

A frustrated sigh escaped him as he thrummed his fingers on the table. “That’s how long it has been since...”

_Ah._ Dean quickly interrupted before Sam could say his name. “That’s not really all that long.” _What did his brother expect? Did he think he could forget and just move on as if none of it had ever happened?_

“Look, Dean. I get it. I really do.” Sam pushed his hair away from his eyes. “But let’s face it, it’s not as if B....” At the pained look on Dean’s face he stopped himself from saying the name his brother didn’t need to hear. “It’s not as if the two of you could have worked out. At least not in the long run.” 

“You don’t know that.” For all either of them knew they could have made it. But it was already too late, he was gone and he wasn’t coming back.

But Sam did know. The real world wasn’t like _Twilight_ where the human turned into a vampire and lived happily ever after with her chosen one. Relationships between vampires and humans in the real world rarely worked out. Sooner or later the vampire would give in to the temptation the human presented. “Dean.”

He held up his had to stop Sam. “I’m sorry I can’t snap my fingers and forget.” As if he would even want to.

“Damn it, Dean. That’s not what I meant and you know it.” Sam pushed his fingers through his hair. This wasn’t going the way he had wanted it to at all. “I hate seeing you like this. I hate knowing that you’re hurting and there’s nothing I can do to help. I wish that I...” A slow smile began to spread across Sam’s face as an idea took shape. _It was perfect. Why hadn’t he thought of it sooner?_ “Well, there is one way to help you get over a heartache.”

Although, Dean wasn’t sure he would call what he was feeling a heartache, that sounded way too touchy feely for his taste. But he couldn’t deny he was a little bit curious as to what Sam had in mind. “What way is that?”

“Having an affair with someone else.” 

Dean’s mouth fell open in shock. He was positive he couldn’t have heard what he thought he had. “What?”

“You heard me.” Sam’s smile grew wider. “To get hi...” He cleared his throat. “To get someone out of your system nothing beats having an affair with someone else.”

“Who says?”

Sam shrugged. “I’m sure I read it somewhere but honestly, Dean the where isn’t really what’s important. It’s the helping you that matters.”

Even if what Sam said was true, he’d never met anyone he wanted as much as he had his vampire he didn’t think he ever would. The only possible exception was the one man he could never have, at least not in the way he wanted. _But he couldn’t think about him._ Although he was curious to see who his brother had in mind. “And do you happen to know someone who is willing to be used like that?” 

_Used?_ Sam quickly hid the skeptical look that threatened to show on his face. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Dean wanted him, and if he wasn't mistaken he had for a very long time; he just wasn't ready to admit it yet. With an eagerness he hoped didn't show Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, I do."

“Who?”

Sam’s voice was soft as he whispered, “Me.”

Dean’s heart thumped louder in his chest. This couldn’t really be happening. It had to be a dream. _Sam was willing to let him... They could.._ He swallowed hard around the lump that had caught in his throat. “Do you really think sex is going to be some kind of miracle cure?” He couldn’t help but think if anything would have miracle status it would be sex with Sam.

He bit back a grin. “It definitely couldn’t hurt.” Before Dean could come up with a list of reasons why it was a bad idea or why it wouldn’t work Sam hastily added, “I know what I’m getting myself into and if it will help you, I’m all for it.” 

Despite the tempting thought, and he was tempted almost beyond reason, Dean knew he couldn’t do it. _But you really could do it._ The little voice inside of his head whispered encouragingly. _It would be so easy just to give in especially since Sam was more than willing._ There wasn’t a doubt in his mind being with Sam would be... His breath caught in his throat at the thought. He couldn't begin to count the nights he had dreamed of holding Sam, touching him... Dreams he had denied not only because it was wrong on so many levels but because he knew he didn't stand a chance. Why torture himself wanting things he couldn't have? And he yet here he was being told he could have what he'd always wanted, all he had to do was say yes. “I can’t, Sam. It’s...”

Before he could finish speaking Sam interrupted. “Why?” He inched his chair closer to Dean’s. “Why can’t you? I don’t understand. It’s easy. We both want to so why deny it any longer?”

As his tongue darted out to moisten his suddenly dry lips, Dean stared at Sam utterly speechless. _Sam knew._ Over the years he had fought so hard to hide his feelings from Sam. He’d thought he’d gotten pretty good at it. So good in fact he’d even almost convinced himself they were nothing but naughty dreams come to torment him after he’d had one too many beers. But apparently the only one he had fooled had been himself.

A sigh escaped him at Dean’s continued silence. Although, Sam wasn’t about to give up he could tell his brother wasn’t quite ready yet to admit his feelings much less do anything about them. He slid his hand across the table until his fingers touched Dean’s. “I tell you what, why don’t you think about if for awhile and let me know.” He gave his brother’s hand a squeeze before he stood and left the room.

With his brother’s words playing over and over in his head Dean stared at the beer in his hand. _Could he do it?_ Dean shook his head. That wasn’t even a question because he knew he could, he’d wanted Sam for a hellishly long time. The most important question was should he do it. _Should he take Sam up on his offer?_

The next few weeks went by as usual, they fought monsters and saved quite a few people, some Dean wasn't quite sure deserved to be saved. On a few rare off nights they’d had a few beers and shared a few laughs. But there was one thing that was glaringly different than before. Now Dean couldn't get Sam's offer out of his mind. To be honest he hadn't tried all that hard to forget it. _What the hell was he going to do?_ It didn’t occur to him that he hadn’t thought about Benny not even once since Sam had had made his suggestion.

“Four weeks and counting.” Sam muttered to himself as he walked through the bunker in search of his brother. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to stand the waiting. He’d been in lo... he had wanted Dean since he was sixteen years old and the more time that passed, the more he wanted him. But he’d been patient, he’d waited and he was still waiting. _Hadn’t he waited long enough?_ “Damn it, Dean.” Sam whispered desperately through clenched teeth as pushed the garage door open. “Just give in.”

“Okay.” 

Sam’s breath caught in his throat as the word he had thought he would never hear fell from his brother’s lips and echoed through the garage. He spun around to see Dean standing next to the impala. 

Within seconds Sam stood in front of Dean, his body crowding up against him, until Dean was pinned between him and the impala. “Say it again.”

A smile curved Dean’s lips as he whispered, “Okay.”

His eyes slammed shut as a feeling of relief and anticipation washed over him. His body hummed with eagerness. He couldn’t wait until he was inside of Dean and his body was trembling with pleasure as he screamed his name. With a sigh Sam opened his eyes to stare into Dean’s. “What took you so long?”

But before Dean could say anything Sam whispered, “Never mind.” He didn’t need to know the details at least not now. At this moment in time the only thing he cared about, the only thing that mattered was getting inside of his brother before he went crazy with desire that had been too long denied. With anticipation of what was to come flowing through his veins Sam leaned forward until Dean was lying back against the impala. “I’m going to fuck you until the only name you remember is mine.” He caressed Dean’s bottom lip with the tip of his finger as he stared into his eyes and promised hungrily, “And then I’ll make love to you until mine is the only name you want to remember.” A devilish grin spread across his face at the sound of Dean catching his breath. He thrust his hips against Dean, their cocks touched through their jeans. “You want that?”

The feel of Sam’s cock pushing against his own robbed Dean of speech and he could only nod eagerly.

After years of denial he couldn’t believe this moment was finally happening. Sam placed his hands on either side of his brother as he lowered his head until he could graze the side of Dean’s neck with blunt teeth. His mouth was hungry against his brother’s skin as he trailed hot, moist kisses along Dean’s neck to his jaw until he claimed his lips in a soul stealing kiss. 

A harsh moaning sound, ending on a groan echoed almost obscenely throughout the garage as Sam bit down on Dean’s bottom lip. 

“You want to move this to a bed?” The guttural question escaped Sam as he sucked his brother’s bottom lip to soothe the small hurt.

_Did Sam seriously think he was capable of moving from this spot?_ Dean was too far gone. His jeans were too tight against his cock. Hell, even his skin felt too tight. He couldn’t wait any longer, he needed Sam now. 

“Dean.” Sam’s breath caressed his brother’s lips as he desperately whispered his name. “Answer me, or I swear I’m going to fuck you right here in this garage.”

“Please.” Dean’s voice was just as desperate as he threaded his fingers through Sam’s hair and pulled him down until their lips met once again.

That was all the encouragement Sam needed. As Dean moaned into his mouth, their tongues dueled for dominance. 

Sam raised his head to gasp for breath. “Damn.”

“What’s wrong?” Dean was just as breathless. 

_Damn it all to hell! Just when things were getting good._ Sam could kick his own ass for not being prepared. _How was he supposed to know after weeks of waiting that now would be the time Dean would finally give in and fall into his arms?_ “I didn’t bring any...”

“I did.” At the look on Sam’s face a becoming blush began to stain Dean’s cheeks as he reached into his pocket for the bottle of _astroglide_ and laid it beside him on the trunk.

A huge grin curled Sam’s lips. “You planned this?” 

An answering grin spread across Dean’s face as he shrugged. He wasn’t about to admit he had started carrying the bottle the same day Sam had made his proposition. Just in case.

“What am I going to do with you?” But Sam didn’t give Dean a chance to answer as he crushed him against his body. Without another word he tangled his fingers in Dean's cropped hair and tugged gently forcing him to lean his head further back. A low growl rumbled deep within him and the world began to spin as Sam feasted on Dean's lips before he slid his tongue into the hot cavern of his mouth.

This kiss wasn't like before, it was beyond passion, beyond pleasure. It was pure need, raw and hungry and it only fueled his desire for more.

"I want you." Sam's voice was hoarse with passion as he broke the kiss and worried Dean's bottom lip with blunt teeth. His warm breath caressed Dean's lip as he added desperately, "I have to be inside of you now."

"What's stopping you?" Dean's voice was just as hoarse, his tone just as desperate as he clutched Sam closer.

Harsh groans mingled as they hurriedly slung their clothes away from their bodies to caress the naked skin that beckoned beneath.

With lips, teeth and tongue Sam blazed a fiery path down Dean's neck across his shoulders and down to a taut nipple. As he bit down Dean came unglued beneath him, arching against his body demanding more. Sam gave a loud groan as he grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount in the palm of his hand. As he slathered the length of his cock, he slowly pushed a slick finger inside of Dean, one at a time. Carefully he scissored his fingers before he slowly began thrusting two fingers in and out of Dean's welcoming body in a mock imitation of what they both so desperately needed. 

As a delicious fire burned inside of his body Dean began to pump his hips in time with Sam's thrusts until they were both moaning with pleasure.

The car moved as Sam straightened, his hands trembled as placed his brother's legs around his waist and slid him closer until the head of his cock pressed against Dean’s puckered opening. 

Inch by delicious inch Sam began to slowly slide his cock into his brother's body until his balls were pressed tight against his ass and he was locked so deep inside of him it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

A long, low hiss escaped Dean at the feel of his brother’s cock buried deep inside of him, stretching his body, demanding his full surrender. His body hardened further as he waited for Sam to move.

Finally, after so many years of wanting, waiting, hoping Sam was where he most wanted to be... buried deep inside of Dean. “Are you sure?” Sam had to give Dean one last chance to be sure this was what he wanted.

“Dude, seriously?” Dean tightened his legs around Sam’s waist and dug his heels into his ass urging him to move. 

Without another word Sam began to lazily thrust in and out until Dean thought he would go crazy with pent up passion. “Damn it, Sam.” He growled through clenched teeth, his fingers gripped Sam’s sides. He pumped his hips effectively fucking himself on Sam’s cock. 

Sam shook his head as he gripped Dean’s hips to hold him still. “Slow.” The feel of Dean surrounding him, his muscles gripping his cock like a vise, it wasn’t something he wanted to rush through. He wanted, needed to savor the moment.

A whimper escaped him. There was no way he was going to be able to take slow. He needed Sam to fuck him now. “What happened to fucking me until the only name I remember is yours?” Dean reminded him as he gasped for breath. He didn’t say another word, he couldn’t as Sam began thrusting deep inside of him. In and out, faster and faster until Dean would have sworn he had seen stars. 

Heavy breathing coupled with the wet slick sound of their bodies thrusting against each other echoed around the room. The sound almost obscene in its intensity only fueled their passion for more.

Fire raced through his body as his legs trembled around Sam. His orgasm was just out of reach all he need was.. desperately he reached for his cock only to have Sam smack his hand away. “You do it then.” Dean panted as he wiggled his body impossibly closer. _He was so damn close._

“No.” Sam clenched his teeth. He had never come this fast in his life but he could feel his orgasm almost upon him but he wanted Dean to get there first.

_What the hell did he mean no? How was he supposed to come without his cock being touched?_ It wasn’t possible. He liked the feel of his cock being gripped in a fist, besides he needed it. Once again Dean reached for his cock only to have Sam smack his hand away again. 

A loud warning growl rumbled in Sam’s throat before escaping to echo throughout the garage as he grabbed Dean’s hands and pinned them above his head. “No.” He hissed. “You’re going to come this way.” He demanded as he thrust harder.

Dean tossed his head to the side, his eyes glazed over as his hips pumped faster, urging Sam to go deeper. “I can’t.” 

“Yes, you can.” Sam whispered as he thrust deeper, harder, faster, his balls slapping against Dean’s ass with each movement. “Come on, Dean.” His voice was husky as he urged him closer to his orgasm. “Come for me.”

An inferno blazed within him as Sam hit his prostate with every deep mind blowing thrust. His name fell from Dean’s lips in a litany of prayer. 

With each thrust time began to stand still until nothing mattered but the demand and surrender of their bodies, the give and take of pleasure, the soft moans and harsh groans of passion that filled the garage.

“Come for me.” Sam repeated as he felt his brother’s body tighten around his cock.

Dean trembled as fire raced through him, tightening every cell in his body with almost unbearable pleasure the kind that was just this shy of painful, but it felt so damn good he never wanted it to end. He yelled Sam’s name over and over again as his orgasm was ripped from him. 

A sound almost like an animal long denied finally claiming his mate ripped from Sam’s throat as he gripped Dean’s hips with both hands. His fingers left half moon marks in the smooth skin as he thrust over and over, driving his cock deeper, harder and faster until he tossed his head back and roared his release.

Unable to support himself any longer Sam collapsed on top of his brother pinning him against the trunk of the impala. His harsh breath caressed Dean’s ear as he struggled to get his breathing under control. If he had known sex between them would be this good he would have brought it up a lot damn sooner and more often.

With a satisfied sigh Sam moved to stand up but Dean wasn’t quite ready for him to move. He was pinned beneath his two favorite things. Besides he liked the feel of his brother’s weight on top of him.

"What are you doing?" The question was barely above a whisper. “Stay.”

He shook his head and grabbed Dean’s hand. As Dean slid off the car to stand on his feet Sam quietly answered, "Keeping my promises."

His legs still felt a little wobbly and Dean quickly leaned against the impala to steady himself. As he glanced up at Sam a look of confusion began to spread across his face. He didn't understand what Sam was talking about. He couldn't remember his brother making any promises to him. At least none he could remember at the moment. Which shouldn't really be all that surprising after what had just happened. "What promises?"

Sam didn't say a word but only continued to stare into Dean's eyes as he opened the car door. He smiled at the still confused look on his brother's face. "I'm going to make love to you until mine is the only name you want to remember." He reminded Dean gently as he repeated his words from earlier.

"Oh." He whispered the word breathlessly as quickly slid across the backseat. His haste might be a little too eager even unseemly but he would never want Sam to feel as if he had broken a promise. A huge grin curled Dean's lips as Sam climbed into the back with him.

"You know this is never going to end, don't you?" Sam's voice was harsh as he gently pushed Dean against the seat. Before Dean could answer he continued, "This is us and I'm never letting you go."

"Sam...I..."

Sam bit down on Dean's bottom lip non too gently before soothing the small hurt with his tongue. "We're not lying to each other any longer."

"But..." 

A growl, low and deep rumbled in Sam's chest before it escaped to echo through the impala. "I know you love me, Dean. I've known for a long time. I've seen you watching me when you thought I wasn't looking. I heard you calling my name when you thought you were alone." As Dean squirmed beneath him Sam let his full weight fall on top of him pinning him in place beneath him. "And for the record I've been in love with you since I was sixteen years old."

There were things Dean wanted to say, things he needed to tell Sam, to explain but it would have to come later. All he wanted to do now was to help Sam keep his promise. 

Dean curled his fingers in Sam's hair and urged his head down. "Prove it." The daring words were whispered against Sam's lips.

And there in the backseat of the impala Sam kept his promise not knowing that his name was already the only one Dean wanted to remember. His was the only name that mattered.

It was fitting that where the boys spent most of their lives was where their life together finally began.


End file.
